CASELLA DI ISABELLA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Ao examinar os restos de uma mulher do século XV, Temperance se vê, de repente, na vida desta mulher. Sonho? Alucinação? Só lendo para saber.
1. Chapter 1

**CASELLA DI ISABELLA (A CAIXA DE ISABELLA)**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral...

**COMMENTS: **Esta história é uma adaptação de um livrinho muito cute! A maior parte vai ser estilo The end in the beginning, com alguém em um universo alternativo. Espero que gostem :D Esse foi curtinho, só pra atiçar.

* * *

Temperance Brennan massageou a nuca para aliviar os músculos doloridos. Estava, há horas, debruçada sobre uma pilha de ossos enviada direto da Itália, para que ela ajudasse a decifrar alguns mistérios, concentrada, como ela costumava dizer, "conversando com os mortos".

"Dra. Brennan, o Departamento de Arqueologia já terminou de catalogar os artefatos da dama misteriosa" - Fisher chegou trazendo uma caixa de madeira, não sem antes permitir que seu olhar se perdesse sobre aqueles ossos, divagando. "Uma bela donzela italiana... quase posso vê-la, sua beleza efêmera, a pele de alabastro, antes de encontrar o fim único para todo ser humano. A morte."

"Obrigada, Mr. Fisher." - Respondeu sem prestar-lhe muita atenção. Na verdade, mal se deu conta quando ele a deixou sozinha outra vez.

Abriu a caixa em outra mesa, retirando diários, livros antigos e um pequeno retrato oval. O governo desejava a confirmação ou não de que os restos mortais eram de Isabella Pulcinelli, uma nobre dama do século XV, mas com passado controverso, cercado de traições e mistérios.

Voltou aos ossos, tocando suavemente o crânio, examinando-o como a algum tipo de preciosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão, segurava o retrato.

"Definitivamente... os marcadores básicos, a estrutura facial... pode ser ela" - Falava em tom baixo consigo mesma.

Ao fazer seu exame minucioso, não lhe passou despercebido que a mulher da pintura, de certa forma, possuía algumas semelhanças com ela, Temperance Brennan. Se vivessem na mesma época, seguramente, diria tratar-se de duas irmãs. Sorriu diante da idéia, antes de continuar.

Pouco depois, seus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais pesados. Firmou a vista, olhando no relógio: quase uma da manhã. Mesmo com o corpo pedindo descanso, ela se sentia ativa, como se pudesse trabalhar por dias seguidos sem parar. Trabalhar com restos antigos era fascinante para ela e, em especial, aqueles pareciam quase desafiá-la.

Reuniu outra vez os objetos da caixa, levando-os para sua sala, onde poderia "descansar" tomando uma dose reforçada de café e fazendo uma leitura dos livros e diários.

Sentou-se no sofá com as pernas esticadas, iniciando a leitura, que começava com a suposta narrativa de Isabella sobre o arranjo de seu casamento. Bocejou, cansada. Sabia que era preciso parar, mas a curiosidade a motivava.

De repente, pareceu-lhe estar sendo arremessada em um vácuo. Mergulhou no silêncio e na escuridão. Quis se debater, mas estava paralisada. Quis gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Parecia estar sufocando. Aos poucos, sua respiração se normalizou. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um quadro que nunca vira antes: diante dela, uma Vênus sensual dançava com o deus Marte.

Temperance olhou ao redor. Viu colunas entalhadas e cortinas de veludo azul com cordões dourados. Só então percebeu que estava sobre uma cama. O voluptuoso quadro ornava o dossel.

Ela sentou-se. Foi quando teve nova surpresa: em lugar da camisa, calça e jeans e o jaleco do Jeffersonian que vestia há pouco, usava uma camisola finíssima de linho branco e um robe enfeitado com brocados vermelhos. Atônita, ficou admirando aqueles trajes suntuosos. Depois, seu olhar vagou pelo cômodo. Mais uma vez, Temperance pensou que estivesse delirando. Que outra explicação haveria para as alucinações que estava tendo? Fechava os olhos, mas, quando os reabria, via-se sempre no mesmo lugar.

Ela afastou a colcha e se levantou. Começou a circular pelo quarto. Em um canto, encontrou uma mesa posta, repleta de jarros de vinho, carnes e frutas. Franziu o cenho, intrigada. Aquela mesa parecia destinada a um farto banquete.

Mais adiante havia uma cômoda e, sobre ela, um pequeno baú aberto. Hesitante, Temperance revolveu o conteúdo: em seus dedos enroscaram-se correntes de ouro; na palma de sua mão, reluziram gemas raras. Ela olhou fascinada para aquele inesperado tesouro. A seguir, ergueu o rosto para o quadro sobre a cômoda. Era tão nítido que não resistiu à tentação de tocá-lo. Foi então que percebeu tratar-se de um espelho. Não acreditou nos próprios olhos. Traçou, com a ponta dos dedos, o estranho rosto ali refletido. Em vez dos cabelos curtos, com um leve encaracolado e castanhos, viu-se envolta em uma cascata de cabelos loiros ondulados que lhe desciam até a cintura.

Ela reconheceu a imagem refletida no espelho. Paralisada, continuou a olhá-la. Um minuto se passou. Depois outro. E chegou o momento em que não mais pôde negar o assombroso fato de que, por alguma explicação que ainda não tinha, ela, Temperance Brennan, estava na vida de Isabella.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CASELLA DI ISABELLA (A CAIXA DE ISABELLA)**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral...

* * *

Trêmula, Temperance deu as costas ao espelho, enquanto se perguntava: _Como isto pôde acontecer? _Seria um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Estaria ela sofrendo alucinações, como seu parceiro? Ou teria enlouquecido? Com uma ponta de esperança, olhou mais uma vez ao redor, esperando encontrar algo familiar. Talvez, por obra de um milagre, pudesse ter ido parar em algum lugar do museu, quem sabe?

Mas o espelho insistia em lhe devolver aquela imagem da mulher de cabelos longos e loiros... E, para seu desespero, o quarto também permanecia o mesmo. Os olhos dela então detiveram-se em algo que antes havia lhe passado despercebido. Numa das paredes, pendia o retrato que ela havia encontrado na caixa junto com os livros. Nisso, a porta do quarto se abriu e ela virou-se no mesmo instante. Uma pequena multidão de farristas, liderados por um bufão, invadiu o recinto.

"Aí está ela! A noiva virginal!" – o bufão exclamou, segurando um bastão cheio de fitas coloridas e guizos.

"Hodgins?" - Temperance recuou assustada. Seus olhos pousaram na multidão que exibia roupas festivas e ricamente adornadas. A seguir, tornou a examinar o bufão.

Uma das frases do diário de Isabella lhe veio à mente: _"Ordenei que o bufão fosse chicoteado hoje. Mas apenas com cordões de seda. Talvez isso sirva para que aprenda a ter mais cuidado com o que anda falando por aí..."_

Balançou a cabeça, confusa. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Tudo não passava de um sonho bizarro. Era evidente que não tardaria a acordar no sofá de sua sala, no Jeffersonian.

O bufão veio saltitando até ela. - "Temperance, la bella!" - Hodgins encarou-a, por um segundo, e seus olhos encheram-se de surpresa e perplexidade. - "Por que fica aí parada como um cão acuado, quando tem pela frente uma noite de prazeres com seu novo senhor?"

Parte superior do formulário

Dito isso, o bufão abaixou a cabeça como se temesse levar uma bofetada (o que, tanto Isabella como Temperance o fariam, sem dúvida). Entretanto, como ela não fez menção de estapeá-lo, ele se endireitou. Como medida de precaução, afastou-se e só então perguntou:

"Mas o que houve? De certo essa não é a Temperance que todos conhecemos! Onde está a nossa poderosa Temperance, capaz de aniquilar a vida de um homem com um mero aceno?"

Em resposta, houve uma gargalhada geral.

"Hodgins, eu não sei o que isso significa. Se for alguma brincadeira de mal gosto, saiba que não estou apreciando nem um pouco. Além disso, forjar toda essa situação usando artefatos do Jeffersonian é um crime e..." - Ela ficou extremamente nervosa ao perceber que eles pareciam não entender nada do que ela dizia. Desesperada, voltou a repetir para si que tudo era apenas um sonho. Acreditava que, assim, conseguiria alterar a estranha realidade que agora se apresentava diante de seus olhos.

Parte superior do formulário

Todavia, a cada minuto que transcorria, tornava-se mais e mais evidente que não estava sonhando.

Enquanto examinava os presentes, o olhar de Temperance foi atraído para o homem parado à porta do quarto, outro rosto que lhe era familiar... Booth. Sua expressão enigmática era, ao mesmo tempo, cativante e ameaçadora. Seus cabelos negros emolduravam o rosto tão perfeito que poderia ter sido lapidado em mármore por um mestre artesão.

Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto continuava a encará-lo. Lembrou-se outra vez do diário: seria aquele homem descrito no diário, o homem que Isabella havia odiado, amado e traído?

Antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, as mulheres rodearam-na e empurraram-na para a cama. Falando maliciosamente sobre a noite de núpcias, despiram-lhe o robe antes mesmo que pudesse protestar. Mas, quando puxaram os laços de sua camisola, ela resistiu. As mulheres riram e não se intimidaram. Temperance acertou o olho de uma e o estômago de outra, conseguindo sair do círculo de mulheres.

Houve um instante de silêncio constrangedor antes que o burburinho tomasse conta do aposento.

"Basta!" - interveio uma voz cheia de autoridade.

No mesmo instante, fez-se silêncio. Todos ficaram imóveis.

"Parem de molestá-la."

A multidão abriu caminho para Booth. Ele avançou em direção a ela. Parou a um passo de Temperance. Franziu o cenho ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. Afinal, que tipo de jogo era aquele, perguntou-se. Teve raiva de si mesmo por ficar comovido com a pequena cena que Temperance armara. Pensava ele que ela estava se fingindo de donzela pudica, quando os boatos insinuavam exatamente o contrário. Mal sabia ele...

Observou-a, tentando flagrar um indício de hipocrisia em seu semblante. Percebeu que Temperance agarrava a cortina do dossel, as juntas dos dedos brancas tal era a força que empregava. Ficou desconcertado.

O murmúrio atrás dele recomeçou. Fez menção de se virar, mas imobilizou-se quando Temperance estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Mande essa gente embora daqui, Booth." - ela sussurrou com voz quase inaudível.

Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas. Obviamente Temperance estava a par da tradição da corte. Devia saber que um casamento como aquele era consumado perante testemunhas, a fim de que não pudesse ser anulado mais tarde. A despeito de sua prevenção, Booth sentiu a excitação dominá-lo ante a perspectiva de possuir aquela mulher.

Não fosse pela veemência no olhar dela, Booth não teria feito caso de seu pedido. Os olhos azuis de Temperance revelavam temor e confusão, mas também uma resolução muito grande. Não se deixaria dominar por ele, na frente de todos.

Condenando-se por seu sentimentalismo, ele se virou e encarou os convidados.  
- "Deixem-nos a sós. Este casamento será consumado sem testemunhas."

Houve murmúrios. Dois homens destacaram-se da pequena multidão.

"Se pensa que vai se safar desta, está muito enganado! Não conseguirá encontrar pretextos para repudiar minha filha e pedir a anulação do casamento!" - Max gritou.

"Achei que ficaria satisfeito. Pense no dote que voltaria para suas mãos. Isso sem mencionar que poderia vender sua filha a um pretendente mais rico."

O primo de Temperance, Hack, quis revidar, mas bastou que Booth franzisse o cenho para ele recuar.

Um homem mais velho, que Brennan reconheceu como o avô de seu parceiro, Hank, empurrou todos para o lado e deu um passo à frente. Ignorou Booth e, olhando diretamente para Brennan, ordenou:

"Agora basta. Não ficaremos à mercê de seus caprichos, rapariga. Venha cá." - O homem tentou arrastá-la para o centro do quarto, mas Booth bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

"O casamento será consumado sem testemunhas, vovô."

Hank cerrou os maxilares. Lançou um último olhar a Temperance.

"Saiam todos, já falei."

Hank ainda dirigiu-se ao neto quando já não havia mais ninguém: - "As testemunhas examinarão seus lençóis logo pela manhã. Espero que não se torne motivo de riso na cidade."

"Alguma vez faltei com minhas obrigações, vovô?"

"Não. Sempre me proporcionou muito orgulho. Se sua mãe tivesse sido esposa de meu filho, e não sua amante, talvez eu pudesse ter lhe dado mais do que dei."

Ele apertou a mão do neto e deixou o aposento. Brennan havia observado os dois sem conseguir entender o que diziam em voz baixa. Quando Hank fechou a porta, ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Agora, estava a sós com um Booth completamente desconhecido. Um desconhecido que acreditava que ela era sua mulher.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CASELLA DI ISABELLA (A CAIXA DE ISABELLA)**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral...

**COMMENTS: **Capítulo **VERY HOT**, então, pessoas cardíacas, assexuadas, à perigo, diabéticas, anti-shipper... **CUIDADO!** Se continuarem, que seja por sua conta e risco.

Obrigada pelos comentários, vcs são a inspiração ;)

* * *

Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas ela foi incapaz de falar. O que poderia, afinal, dizer a esse desconhecido Booth?

Devagar, ele aproximou-se de Temperance. Com os olhos fixos nos dela, começou a soltar seus dedos da cortina, um a um. Só então o olhar dele percorreu o corpo dela.

Os laços desfeitos no decote da camisola deixavam ver a curva dos seios generosos. Enquanto a fitava, viu a pele macia estremecer no compasso acelerado da respiração de Temperance. Seu próprio corpo, em contrapartida, pulsou de desejo.

Com as mãos pousadas nos ombros dela, puxou-a para si. Ela não resistiu. Mas não escapou a Booth seu nervosismo.

Os dois ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro. Ela forçou-se a ficar ali, sem recuar. Quando Booth segurara-lhe os dedos para fazê-la soltar a cortina do dossel, ela experimentara um lampejo de pânico. _Não!_, ela protestou mentalmente. Mas não foi capaz de dizer nada, pois, naquele momento, seus olhos encontraram os de Booth. Os olhos dele eram negros como a noite e, ainda assim, exibiam um brilho irresistível. A luz daqueles olhos deixaram-na completamente sem defesa.

Sentindo-se sem ação, continuava com os olhos presos aos dele. Ao perceber as intenções dele, seu coração disparou novamente. Em sua boca, ela provou o gosto do medo. Mas não era somente o medo que lhe acelerava o pulso e lhe causava vertigem. Não. Uma estranha sensação, que lhe era desconhecida, acabou sobrepujando o medo. Agora seu corpo inteiro vibrava ao suave toque de Booth.

Tinha que tentar retomar o autocontrole, disse a si mesma. Não podia permitir que ele se aproximasse mais. Oh, por Deus, precisava encontrar as palavras certas para esclarecer-lhe que não era...

E, no entanto, estava sem fala diante daqueles olhos luminosos que a encaravam, numa invencível mescla de ternura e desejo.

Ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele.

"Booth, eu quero..."

"O quê? O que quer me pedir?" - ele murmurou.

Perdida, ela não soube o que dizer. Balançou a cabeça, cheia de pesar e aflição.

Sem aviso, Booth aprisionou-a em seus braços.

"Que tipo de armadilha está me preparando? Diga-me?"

Mais uma vez, ela quis confessar-lhe a verdade. E, mais uma vez, conservou-se muda. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, ela tomou uma resolução. SE estava apenas sonhando ou alucinando, que mal haveria em entregar-se? Ao acordar, nada restaria.

Ele, por sua vez, pensava em resguardar seu espírito e seu coração, pois nenhum membro da família dela era digno de confiança. Isso, porém, não o impediria de possuir o corpo de Temperance e dar prazer a ambos...

Mal sabia ele que, ao mesmo tempo, ela se via numa cilada que procurava evitar há longos cinco anos. Felizmente, pensava ela, Booth havia imposto uma linha imaginária e ela não precisava se preocupar: seu relacionamento jamais passaria de uma amizade. Os sentimentos que alimentava por ele eram devidamente racionalizados e compartimentalizados, até porque, ela estava segura, ele não lhe correspondia. Mas agora, este homem que era e não era Booth estava ali, a centímetros de fazer o que o seu Booth nunca faria, a não ser em seus sonhos mais secretos.

Booth correu os dedos pelo colo alvo dela, acariciando-lhe a nuca. Inclinou-se ligeiramente, e seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Ela estremeceu.

No momento seguinte, seus lábios se uniram. Na boca de Booth, Temperance sentiu o gosto de vinho frutado e amêndoas. E, ainda, outro sabor mais sutil, difícil de definir: o gosto da paixão. Uma paixão que se intensificava perigosamente e beirava a selvageria. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de protesto e ficou rígida. Booth reagiu automaticamente, desacelerando o compasso de seus próprios instintos para beijá-la com uma lentidão enlouquecedora. Brennan fechou os olhos, acreditando que estava prestes a desfalecer.

Os lábios dele deslizaram por sua face, depois a língua. Ele inspirou o perfume de sua pele e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, semicerrou as pálpebras, sentindo-se cada vez mais embriagado com a fragrância de rosas que atordoava seus sentidos.

O corpo flexível de Brennan fundira-se ao de Booth, suas curvas suaves moldando-se à parede de músculos, suas mãos descansando na cintura estreita dele. Por um momento, interrompeu o beijo para fitá-la. Ela abriu os olhos, que estavam enevoados pela paixão. Ele sorriu. Temperance podia ser boa atriz, mas agora era certo que não fingia. Booth conhecera muitas mulheres e sabia detectar os indícios do desejo feminino.

As mãos dele escorregaram do pescoço para os ombros de Temperance. Puxaram suavemente o tecido da camisola, que ficou deslizando pelos braços dela até revelar os seios nus. Booth afastou as mãos dela de seus quadris. A camisola deslizou para o chão.

Ela não teve tempo de raciocinar. Booth tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a até o leito, onde permaneceu imóvel por um longo minuto, entorpecida. Observou-o mover-se pelo quarto com a graça de um felino. Ele atirou a corrente de ouro que usava sobre uma mesa. Enquanto desabotoava a jaqueta com fechos de rubi, apanhou um jarro de vinho, encheu uma taça de ouro e deixou-a displicentemente sobre a mesa.

À visão de sua esplêndida nudez, que ele exibia com casualidade e sem a menor modéstia, ela afinal caiu e si e deu-se conta de sua situação: estava deitada no leito núpcias, nua, e dentro de instantes, ele se apossaria de seu corpo. Sentou-se e cobriu-se com a colcha de seda. Quando Booth virou-se para ela, Temperance ficou sem fôlego. Seu primeiro impulso foi baixar o rosto, mas não resistiu e o fitou. Ele apanhou uma maçã, enquanto com a mão livre segurou uma adaga, e acercou-se da cama.

Com o coração aos saltos, Temperance o acompanhou com o olhar.

Inconscientemente, apertou a colcha contra os seios. A alguns passos da cama, Booth se deteve. Mordeu a maçã, mastigou devagar, seu olhar percorrendo as formas dela com fria insolência. Ela enrubesceu, de raiva de si mesma por, simplesmente, não conseguir se conter.

De repente, com um movimento inesperado, ele atirou-lhe a maçã. Automaticamente, ela soltou a colcha e estendeu as mãos para apanhá-la. A colcha escorregou para sua cintura, desnudando-lhe os seios. Tarde demais, Brennan percebeu que essa fora exatamente a intenção de Booth. Indignada, arremessou-lhe de volta a maçã. Por pouco não o acertou no ombro.

Ele atirou a cabeça para trás e riu. Sempre sorrindo, Booth avançou e sentou-se à beira da cama.

"Deus seja louvado. Por um momento, eu temi haver desposado um ratinho assustado."

"Como ousa..." - Brennan começou, mas de imediato se calou, sentindo a lâmina da adaga contra seu seio esquerdo.

"Posso ousar o que bem entender." - Disse sorrindo. Seus olhos, porém, cintilavam com um brilho frio. - "Eu a aconselho a não se esquecer disso. Seu dever é aquecer meu leito e dar-me muitos filhos."

Assim dizendo, tornou a embainhar a adaga com desenvoltura e curvou-se para colocá-la debaixo do travesseiro.

"Acaso está me ameaçando?"

"Eu, ameaçá-la? Por quem me toma? Por um bárbaro?" - Ele segurou-lhe o queixo com infinita gentileza. "Não, Madonna. Não se trata de uma ameaça. É apenas um conselho amistoso."

Esqueceu-se de que aquele não era seu lugar no tempo e no espaço. Dominada pela raiva, afastou a mão dele de seu rosto com um gesto abrupto. Mais que depressa, ele agarrou-lhe o pulso.

Encarou-a, furioso, é verdade, mas incapaz de esconder sua admiração. Aquela mulher era um mosaico de contradições. Decerto primava mais pela coragem do que pela sabedoria. Mesmo agora, quando seus dedos enterravam-se na carne dela com força suficiente para deixar marcas, a ira de Temperance não cedia lugar ao medo.

Booth afrouxou a pressão dos dedos, mas não a soltou. Com o polegar, começou a acariciar a parte interna de seu pulso.

"Calma" - sussurrou-lhe, como se estivesse diante de uma fera prestes a ser domada.

Levou a mão de Temperance aos lábios e cobriu-lhe a palma com beijos. Voltou ao pulso, onde seu polegar estivera, e mordiscou a pele sensível. Com o braço livre, circundou-lhe a cintura e trouxe-a para junto de si. Os seios de Temperance comprimiram-se contra o tórax musculoso. Booth notou-lhe a respiração errática, o tremor que a arrebatava e, inclinando-se, imprimiu uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço.

Ele inclinou-se mais um pouco, forçou-a a estirar-se no colchão macio, imobilizou-a com o peso de seu corpo. Aí suas mãos, seus lábios, sua língua, começaram a explorar todos os segredos dela.

A pulsação de Booth se acelerou, mais rápido do que ele teria desejado, e os caprichos de seu corpo jovem roubaram-lhe todo o autocontrole. Inspirou profundamente e se forçou a controlar os instintos que ameaçavam dominá-lo. Apoiou-se no cotovelo e fitou Temperance. Inadvertidamente, seu olhar pousou no vale oculto entre as coxas dela, reacendendo-lhe o desejo. Os seios dela moviam-se na cadência de sua respiração, os lábios entreabertos pareciam um convite a beijos intermináveis.

Seu corpo inteiro, enfim, incitava aos maiores desatinos de que um homem seria capaz...

Temperance tinha a sensação de estar flutuando. Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com Booth fitando-a. Os olhos dele ardiam de volúpia, seu rosto estava transfigurado de excitação.

"Booth?"

"O que é?"

"Poderia esperar um pouco?"

Ele franziu o cenho. - "Esperar? O que está dizendo?"

Temperance tomou fôlego e falou o que lhe pareceu mais racional no momento: - "Sim. Esperar para ter relações sexuais comigo. Até que não sejamos mais estranhos um para o outro."

Booth permaneceu estático.

"Vejo que está falando sério." — constatou, proferindo cada palavra devagar.

Ela guardou silêncio.

Booth sentiu uma onda de cólera.

Cólera alimentada pela fúria de seu desejo, pela impossibilidade do pedido de Temperance.

"Mas será que não compreende? Nosso casamento deveria ter sido consumado perante testemunhas!"

Ela continuou a encará-lo.

"O que me diz disto? Responda! E o que me diz das testemunhas que virão amanhã para examinar nossos lençóis? É óbvio que farão um exame minucioso depois da pequena cena que promoveu esta noite!" — Booth fechou cerrou os punhos, lutando para não se descontrolar. "Acha que admitirei ser motivo de piada na cidade quando não encontrarem vestígios de seu sangue nestes lençóis?"

Outra preocupação para ela: deveria se passar por uma virgem, quando ela tinha a certeza absoluta de não o ser? Pelo contrário...

"Ou será que está tentando me evitar porque seu sangue virginal há muito já foi derramado?" — Puxando-a pelos cabelos, trouxe-a para mais perto. "O que tem a dizer?"

"Só vou avisá-lo uma vez, me solte, Booth."

Mas, em vez de soltá-la, ele segurou-lhe os cabelos com mais força.

"Responda!"

Como ele realmente não contava com essa reação, foi totalmente pego de surpresa quando ela torceu seu braço e o jogou para fora da cama, lançando-o ao chão. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ele compreendesse o que ocorreu.

"Booth, não está sendo racional. Você... você tem que confiar em mim e tudo irá se esclarecer, eu prometo".

Pensativo, estudou aquela mulher que agora era sua esposa. Estava completamente louco, censurou-se. Devia tê-la possuído logo, sem preliminares, sem dar-lhe tempo para comovê-lo com suas palavras e seus olhos da cor do céu. Agindo como agia, ele se tornava vulnerável à zombaria, à vergonha pública, à chantagem. Entretanto, mesmo enquanto assim refletia, Booth sabia que Temperance o havia derrotado.

Brennan acompanhou seus movimentos quando, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele apanhou a adaga sob o travesseiro. Firmando as mãos, ele passou a lâmina no próprio pulso. Calmamente, observou seu sangue gotejar no lençol e tingi-lo de vermelho.

"Para o seu bem, espero não me arrepender. Agora cubra-se antes que eu mude de idéia" — Booth acrescentou bruscamente.

Ela deitou-se, puxando a colcha até o pescoço. Booth deu-lhe as costas e estirou-se sobre o leito. Ela ficou contemplando-o, admirando seu torso bem torneado. E, embora não ignorasse que estava brincando com fogo, estendeu a mão para tocá-lo no ombro. Ele se retesou, mas não a repeliu.

"Booth?"

"O que é agora?!"

"Boa noite."

Dito isso, Temperance sorriu e acariciou-o de leve. Ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Não me toque, Temperance, a menos que queira me fazer um convite."

"Oh o toque estimula suas terminações nervosas subcutâneas, induzindo-o à excitação sexual. Obviamente, como macho alfa, é muito difícil para você se controlar. Ok, posso lidar com isso. Desculpe."

Ele começou a rir.

"De que diabos está falando? Não, não, melhor que nem explique." - A admiração e o bom humor varreram o que restava de sua raiva e sua frustração.

Pouco depois, Booth ouviu a respiração lenta e ritmada dela. Virou-se e estudou a mulher adormecida a seu lado. Com os cabelos esparramados sobre o travesseiro e os lábios entreabertos, Temperance mais parecia uma criança. Sua pele, branca como o alabastro, tinha um brilho translúcido que contrastava com a colcha. E, sob as delicadas dobras da seda púrpura, os contornos de seu corpo eram como as colinas e planícies de um território de delícias.

A urgência que tomou conta dele era tamanha, que quase quebrou a promessa que fizera a Temperance. Recostou-se à cabeceira, arrependendo-se de sua estupidez e seu tolo sentimentalismo. Contudo, fizera uma promessa. Selada com seu próprio sangue. Embora nunca fosse admiti-lo publicamente, seu senso de honra nivelava a promessa feita a uma mulher com o juramento de fidelidade feito a um aliado de guerra. Não podia voltar atrás.

* * *

Brennan emergiu do sono assaltada por sensações pouco familiares. Abriu os olhos e notou que estava impossibilitada de se mover. A mão possessiva de um homem descansava sobre sua cintura. As pernas dele entrelaçavam-se às suas, num contato bastante íntimo. Ela levantou a cabeça, apoiada no braço dele. Ao reconhecer Booth e o quarto, experimentou um momentâneo alívio. Logo a seguir, seu coração disparou. Deixou a cabeça cair outra vez e fechou os olhos. Então a noite passada não fora um sonho.

As cenas desenrolaram-se diante dela com inegável veracidade. Não, não fora um sonho.

E agora? O que fazer? O que fazer...? Como fora parar ali, num tempo passado, com aquelas pessoas que lhe eram familiares e estranhas ao mesmo tempo? Tudo que se lembrava era que examinava os restos da mulher italiana, Isabella, até que, então viera parar nessa estranha realidade.

A idéia do dever não lhe saía da mente. O que fariam, no Jeffersonian, quando dessem sua falta? E o trabalho que a esperava?

Brennan começou a se debater, lutando para se desvencilhar dos braços de Booth. Ele murmurou algo ininteligível e estreitou o abraço, tocando suas costas. Brennan ficou petrificada, enquanto sucessivas ondas de desejo tomavam conta de seu corpo.

Fitou-o. Ele exibia uma fisionomia relaxada, tranquila. Queria tocá-lo, mas lembrou-se que ele lhe dissera para não o fazer, a menos que fosse um convite... Ela recolheu a mão. Mas continuou a olhá-lo.

Forçando-se a desviar o olhar dele, examinou o quarto. Se ao menos conseguisse encontrar uma pista de como chegara até ali, talvez descobrisse um modo de voltar...

Mais inquieta do que nunca, lutou para se desembaraçar de Booth. Novamente, ele murmurou algo e não acordou. Temperance deslizou para fora da cama e abriu um pedaço da cortina, olhando lá fora. Foi até uma das gavetas e encontrou uma camisola, vestindo-a em seguida.

"Temperance..."

Horrorizada, ouviu a voz sonolenta dele, espreguiçando-se.

"Temperance!" - falou mais alto ao perceber sua ausência.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, deitou-se ao lado de Booth e o abraçou.

"Booth" — murmurou, espalmando a mão no peito dele.

"Lembra-se do que eu lhe disse, Temperance?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, em afirmação, sentindo as batidas do coração dele sob a palma de sua mão.

"Isso é um convite?" - ele perguntou inseguro.

"Sim." - ela sorriu.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral...

**COMMENTS: **Meninas, desculpem a demora! Estava numa loucura para entregar minha monografia, por isso precisei deixar a fic abandonada. Agora vou postar rapidinho, até porque estou louca para escrever novas histórias.

MLSP: Estou publicando só aqui no FF mesmo.

Às meninas que pediram, o livro que estou adaptando se chama As duas vidas de Adrienne.

O capítulo tem cenas HOT, então, cuidado :D

**

* * *

**

O mundo pareceu reduzir-se àquele quarto. Ela conservou o olhar fixo em Booth. Era como se minúsculas estrelas de fogo dançassem no fundo das íris negras, hipnotizando-a. A centelha de desejo brilhou tão intensamente no olhar de Booth, que Temperance sentiu-se desarmada. Fez menção de retirar a mão do peito dele, mas Booth não permitiu. Cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.  
"Esta retirando seu convite, Temperance?"  
"Não" – Ela sussurou quase sem voz.  
"O que houve então?"  
Temperance quis se esquivar daquele olhar, daqueles olhos que pareciam devassar-lhe a alma. Jamais havia se sentido tão confusa, como se no meio de uma encruzilhada. De um lado, a promessa de um caminho prazeroso, mas pelo qual, provavelmente, ela saberia ter de pagar um alto preço. Do outro... havia outro caminho? Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ordenar seus pensamentos com a proximidade de Booth.  
Booth notou que a mão dela tremia. Falou num tom quase terno, mas seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso irônico:  
"Acaso está com medo, madonna?"  
"Não existem motivos para se ter vergonha ou medo. O sexo é algo natural que ocorre entre qualquer criatura da natureza, exceto, obviamente, que o ser humano, graças a seu córtex cerebral altamente desenvolvido, pode atribuir-lhe características únicas."

Booth encarou-a, supreendido e um tanto aborrecido com a intensidade do ciúme que corria por dentro, se é que ele havia entendido metade do que ela havia dito. A mão dele deslizou para o pulso dela.  
"Não consigo compreendê-la, Temperance" – murmurou, sentindo-se impotente, pouco acostumado que estava a ficar intrigado com as mulheres.  
"Terá a vida inteira para me compreender, não?"  
Ao ouvir a voz suave de Temperance, tão cheia de promessas, Booth deixou a mão deslizar pelo braço dela. Já esquecido de sua cólera, segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-lhe as pontas dos dedos. Foi quando viu as marcas arroxeadas ao redor do pulso dela. Foi tomado pelo remorso. Nunca antes marcara o corpo de uma mulher. Sentiu um princípio de raiva, dirigida a si mesmo por não ter sabido se controlar.

Temperance observou a gama de emoções refletidas nos olhos dele. O medo que ameaçara dominá-la momentos antes, dissipou-se. Ganhando coragem, ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a face.  
O gesto parecia tão espontâneo e verdadeiro, que comoveu Booth. Embora ainda com desconfiança, beijou-lhe a palma da mão e aspirou o perfume de rosas que dali emanava.  
Soltou a mão dela. Seus dedos aferraram-se à colcha púrpura e desataram o nó que a sustinha. A colcha deslizou para o chão com um suave farfalhar. Por um longo minuto, Booth limitou-se a contemplar o corpo nu de Temperance, acariciando com o olhar a pele alva e as curvas sinuosas que acenavam para infinitos prazeres. Ele estreitou-a nos braços fortes, puxou-a para si, suspendeu-a do chão.

Embalada pelo calor do momento, Temperance já não mais protestou. Sentiu sua pele queimar ante o toque dele e, antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, as mãos fortes já a puxavam mais para si. Quando o membro rijo se comprimiu contra seu ventre, ela deixou escapar um gemido, num misto de surpresa, receio e deleite.  
Booth, dominado pelo desejo, nada ouviu. Tudo o que ouvia agora eram os apelos de sua própria volúpia, o sangue correndo rápido por seu corpo, fazendo-o ter a sensação de que estava prestes a explodir de tensão.  
"Coloque as suas penas em volta de minha cintura" – disse com a voz rouca. Quando ela obedeceu, as mãos dele escorregaram para suas nádegas. "Vou levá-la para a cama."

E foi o que ele fez. Deitou-se no leito, puxando-a sobre si. Temperance sentiu o membro ereto roçar-lhe o sexo e estremeceu.  
"Eu te quero, Temperance."  
As mãos de Booth erraram pelo corpo dela até que, com a ponta dos dedos, ele tocou a curva de seus seios. Aquele inexplicável sentimento que o subjugava era mais que um mero querer. Já desejara outras mulheres, mas nunca desse modo. Tinha necessidade de Temperance. Como se ela fosse seu ar, seu alimento. Tinha fome. E, logo que esse pensamento se formou em seu cérebro, Booth o rejeitou. Não permitiria que Temperance se assenhoreasse dele. Não se curvaria ao poder dela, pois isso seria o mesmo que dar as costas ao inimigo para receber uma punhalada.  
Tentou afastar-se dela, mas Temperance aprofundou o beijo. A fome dele aumentou.  
Ele se deteve, pouco depois, e acompanhou o contorno de seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Depois inseriu o indicador em sua boca, brincou com sua língua. Mas não ficou ali. Retirou o dedo úmido e correu-o pelo pescoço de Temperance, descendo, descendo, resvalando o colo alvo, circundando a carne tenra dos seios. Aí ele se curvou para degustá-los.  
O coração batendo desatinadamente, a sensação de vertigem aumentando, ela arqueou o corpo, numa demonstração de sensualidade inconsciente que fez Booth arder de volúpia. Enquanto beijava-lhe o seio, deixou a mão vagar ao bel-prazer, mapeando-lhe cada curva, buscando novos pontos de sensibilidade para estimular, incitar, excitar. A mão deslizou pelas coxas bem torneadas dela e acercou-se de sua essência de mulher. Com um suspiro, ela entreabriu as pernas, sem mais resistir.  
Porém, em vez de tocar o sexo que ela lhe oferecia, Booth continuou palmilhando-lhe as coxas macias, subindo e descendo. Só quando ela gemeu e se contorceu, fora de si, ele tocou as suaves pétalas que guardavam seus segredos mais íntimos.  
Levantando a cabeça, Booth olhou a própria mão enquanto a acariciava. A excitação fez sua visão se turvar, sua garganta queimar.  
"Olhe para mim, Temperance" — murmurou, e esperou que ela abrisse os olhos. "Diga-me o que quer."  
Ela não respondeu, mas seus quadris moveram-se quase imperceptivelmente. Com seu movimento, os dedos de Booth aprofundaram-se em seu sexo úmido. Ela gemeu, arquejando ao seu ouvido.  
Incapaz de esperar mais, ele empurrou-a para o colchão. Beijou-a selvagemente, já antecipando o momento em que penetraria seu corpo. Posicionou-se sobre ela, sentindo que estava pronta, que o acolhia em cada suave tremor, em cada suspiro.

Booth penetrou-a até sentir a barreira de sua virgindade, a qual foi uma surpresa imensa para ambos, principalmente para ela. Booth foi invadido por uma onda de alegria e de puro orgulho masculino.  
"Agora sei que é minha, Temperance. Minha."  
Suas carícias provocaram uma onda interminável de prazer em Temperance. Um prazer nunca antes imaginado. Então, de repente, algo mudou. As sensações que lhe assaltavam o corpo transformaram-se em espasmos de agonia. Sem aviso, ela se viu lançada em um redemoinho de luz e sombra, espiralando, espiralando fora de controle... Consumindo-se em um ritmo vertiginoso. "Booth!" — sussurrou, estremecendo.  
Booth sentiu que ela estava atingindo o clímax enquanto murmurava seu nome. Desejou ter a dádiva de assistir ao gozo dela, tentou se refrear. Porém, ela arqueava o corpo mais e mais, as paredes de seu sexo fechavam-se em torno dele. Booth não resistiu. Com um gemido abafado, que era tanto de triunfo quanto de rendição, explodiu dentro dela.  
Trouxe-a para mais perto, aninhando-a em seu peito. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dourados dela e estreitou-a, enquanto ambos eram sacudidos pelos últimos espasmos do orgasmo.  
Mesmo quando uma sensação de paz veio aplacar sua inquietude, Booth soube que queria mais. Sim, a voracidade que antes o dominara estava saciada. E ele queria fazer amor com Temperance, hora após hora, sem mais pressa, até que os dois transbordassem de prazer e de satisfação.  
Mas não tornaria a fazer amor com Temperance agora. Não agora, quando ainda a desejava com tamanha intensidade. Tinha que resistir à tentação de possuir seu corpo. Tinha que provar a si mesmo que aquela mulher não havia se tornado vital para ele em tão curto espaço de tempo. Precisava se assegurar de que era capaz de se abster das delícias que ela lhe oferecia.  
No fundo, ele não a possuía novamente por uma razão muito simples. Não queria saciar seus apetites rudemente nela. Mas, assim como jamais admitiria aquela sua fraqueza, tampouco admitiria que sua única vontade agora era aconchegá-la em seus braços e olhá-la enquanto dormia, no interlúdio da paixão.  
Apertando-o contra si, Temperance descansou a cabeça no ombro de Booth. Parecia-lhe que flutuava, os membros anestesiados, um sorriso pairando nos lábios. Por outro lado, tinha a impressão de que todos os seus sentidos se haviam aguçado. A realidade explodia em volta dela. O cheiro dele invadia-lhe as narinas. Passou a língua nos lábios e sentiu o gosto dos beijos dele. Fechou os olhos, embalada por uma deliciosa lassidão.  
Depois ergueu o rosto e encarou-o.

"O que foi?" - ele a olhou intrigado.

"Acha que será sempre assim?"

"Não. Acho que será cada vez melhor."

Outra vez, Temperance agarrava-se à racionalidade, era o que conhecia. Sensível a ela, Booth notou como parte de sua docilidade havia escapado novamente, e ela voltava a usar sua máscara de frieza.

"Sabe que a intensa atração sexual dura um período, o suficiente para que os casais possam procriar e..."

Booth riu baixinho.  
"Do que está rindo?"

"De nada... de tudo!" - ele continuava a sorrir.

"Não sei o que isso significa."

Booth reprimiu-se por estar tão à vontade, lembrando-se de quem era a mulher a seu lado. Seu queixo retesou-se.  
"Escute, Temperance, estamos em trégua, mas não me esqueci quem você é."

"Não sou quem você..." - Ela pensou poder explicar o que dizia.

"Shhhhh... não quero falar disso." - Ele enroscou no dedo uma mecha dos longos cabelos loiros. Sua mão forte então desceu para a nuca de Temperance.

"O que realmente pensa de mim, Booth? Sei que é um homem corajoso. Por que não corre o risco e confia em mim? Dê-me ao menos o benefício da dúvida."

"Posso ser corajoso, mas não sou nenhum tolo, madonna. Tenho amor à vida e não gosto dessa espécie de risco. Já pedi para mudarmos de assunto. Não quero me irritar com você. Não agora."

Temperance fez um gesto de assentimento. Por ora, teria de se conformar com o ceticismo dele.

* * *

Houve o murmúrio de vozes quando Temperance se mexeu no leito. Meio acordada, meio dormindo, ela se espreguiçou, sentiu os músculos doloridos e resolveu dormir mais um pouco. Virou-se para o lado e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.  
Tivera um sonho muito estranho. Estranho e maravilhoso. Enquanto flutuava entre a fronteira do sono e da vigília, recordou-o em cada detalhe. Parecia um conto de fadas. E fora tão intenso que seu corpo ainda guardava a lembrança dele.

"Diga que compareceremos."  
Temperance ouviu a voz, mas não compreendeu as palavras. Estaria ainda sonhando? Novamente, recordou cada detalhe de seu sonho, tão rico em imagens e sensações. Quando voltou a se espreguiçar, sentiu o corpo fatigado. Sorriu. Tinha até impressão de haver vivido aquele sonho...  
"Acorde, Temperance. Ou nos atrasaremos."  
O último pensamento de Temperance foi simultâneo ao som daquela voz. No mesmo instante, ela compreendeu o que lhe acontecera e despertou completamente. Não fora um sonho. Tinha, com efeito, caído nas malhas de uma trama inexplicável.  
Uma onda de pânico tomou conta dela. Por alguns segundos, foi incapaz de respirar. Onde estava? Quem, afinal, era ela? Estava desorientada, como uma marionete cujas cordas fossem puxadas em diferentes direções.

Mas, mal o pânico surgira, e já dava lugar a lembranças doces, quentes, das últimas horas que passara ali. Booth havia feito amor com ela muitas e muitas vezes, até que ficasse embriagada com a presença, o toque, o gosto dele. O coração bateu mais forte. Ela pressionou a mão sobre o seio esquerdo, como se com isso pudesse acalmá-la. A quem pertencia aquele coração? A Isabella? A Temperance? A quem pertenceria a alma que habitava aquele corpo?

"Acorde, madonna. Chamei suas quatro aias. Elas aguardam sua permissão para entrar no aposento."

Temperance afastou o travesseiro do rosto e abriu os olhos. Booth estava diante dela, muito bem vestido.

"Chegaremos atrasados ao banquete. Já recebi duas mensagens, uma de seu pai e outra de seu irmão, para confirmar nossa presença."

"Não me parece o tipo de homem que se importa de chegar atrasado a um banquete. Por que não me acordou antes?"  
"Porque estava muito cansada."  
O tom dele era seco, e Temperance retraiu-se como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Aquele não podia ser o mesmo homem que a amara com tanta entrega. Como seria capaz de assumir a postura de um desconhecido, de olhos opacos e frios, quando ainda na véspera a fitara com paixão, ternura até? A desconfiança de Booth incomodava profundamente.  
"Até que ponto me conhece, Booth?"  
"Sua pergunta é despropositada. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que, antes de nosso casamento, só nos havíamos visto a distância. Se nossa união não fosse do interesse do papa Alexandre, os Brennan ainda estariam espreitando nos becos escuros, na tentativa de cortar a garganta de qualquer um ligado à família Booth." - Ele ergueu o queixo com desdém. Percebendo o olhar inflamado da esposa, segurou-a pelo pulso e acrescentou: "Ainda não estou nem um pouco convencido de que desistiram de espreitar nos becos da cidade. Ou será que já contrataram mercenários para levar adiante sua vingança?"

O olhar de cólera que Temperance lhe dirigiu fez com que ele cedesse. Curvou-se e beijou-lhe o pulso.

"Feiticeira... Acertaremos nossas contas mais tarde. Antes que eu mande para o inferno as aias, seu pai, seu irmão e esse maldito banquete." - Ele beijou-lhe o pulso uma última vez, mantendo os olhos presos aos dela. Antes que mudasse de ideia, saiu do quarto, passando pelas damas de companhia.  
Temprance o seguiu com o olhar até Booth desaparecer pelo corredor. Só então se voltou para as quatro mulheres que se enfileiravam com ar respeitoso à porta do quarto. Mesmo com os braços carregados de tecidos e roupas, fizeram-lhe uma profunda reverência e acercaram-se da cama.

Respirando fundo, Temperance levantou o rosto e encarou as recém-chegadas. Por trás das três damas de companhia, adiantou-se uma mulher oriental carregando uma grande tina de água. Vestia-se com muito mais simplicidade que as outras, usando uma túnica desbotada presa à cintura por um cordão. Seus cabelos negros estavam trançados e enrolados no alto da cabeça e, ao contrário das demais mulheres, ela não ostentava nenhum adorno. Aproximou-se do dossel e, conservando os olhos baixos, ajoelhou-se.

"Posso preparar seu banho agora, senhora."

Temperance olhou-a surpresa. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Lembrava-se da história de uma criada chinesa de Isabella. Capturada e vendida como escrava a um antro de prostituição, Isabella a viu na rua e, parecendo-lhe que seria muito exótico ter uma criada chinesa, comprou-a.

"Angela?"

A escrava levantou o rosto para encará-la. Em seus olhos lia-se surpresa, medo. Mas logo ela tornou a baixar o rosto.  
Cada vez mais confusa, Temperance virou-se para as outras mulheres.  
"Deixem as roupas aqui. Depois podem sair. Eu as chamarei se precisar de seus serviços."

Rapidamente, Angela começou a preparar o banho, sempre de cabeça baixa. Parecia visivelmente constrangida.

Temperance ainda pensou em pedir explicaçoes, mas concluiu que sua amiga, agora, também fazia parte desse cenário estranho e desconhecido, assim como Booth. Assim, despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Quando Angela pegou uma bucha para esfregar suas costas, Temperance a deteve.

"O que está fazendo, Angela? Posso perfeitamente tomar banho sozinha."

"Desculpe." - Disse confusa.

Brennan logo percebeu que Isabella, como qualquer nobre da época, teria preferido dispor de muitas serviçais a fim de melhor desfrutar o gosto do poder.  
Depois, Angela ajudou-a a vestir-se rapidamente. As roupas de baixo, confeccionadas em linho, eram quase transparentes de tão finas. O vestido, de brocado branco, pesado, coberto com minúsculas flores bordadas com fios de ouro e guarnecidas com safiras e rubis. Um cinto de pérolas brancas e rosadas completava o traje.  
Depois Temperance foi sentar-se diante do espelho. Ficou olhando Angela penteá-la e só então percebeu o quanto seus cabelos haviam ficado embaraçados após as horas de amor que passara com Booth. A criada tentou passar o pente com todo cuidado, mas, mesmo assim, ele acabou escapando de suas mãos. Os dentes arranharam o ombro de Temperance, que deixou escapar uma exclamação de susto. Ao olhar novamente para o espelho, viu Angela se ajoelhar e oferecer-lhe o rosto com expressão resignada.

Temperance ficou com as faces abrasadas de constrangimento quando notou que a escrava esperava ser punida com um golpe rude.

"Não foi nada, Angela. Continue, por favor." - Foi o que conseguiu dizer no momento.

A criada fez um penteado simples, uma trança frouxa enfeitada com cordões de pérolas. Ao redor de seu pescoço, pendurou um colar de pérolas com uma safira em forma de gota. Por fim, foi apanhar um porta-jóias de veludo para que escolhesse os anéis que desejava usar.  
A porta do aposento se abriu. Ela viu a imagem de Booth refletida no espelho.  
"Onde estão as outras criadas, Temperance?"  
Ela virou-se e fitou-o.

"Dispensei-as."

"Então preparou-se para o banquete com o auxílio de apenas uma criada?"  
Em resposta, ela levantou-se. "O que? Não estou à altura do evento?"  
Booth aspirou o suave perfume que se desprendia do corpo dela e sentiu um vago torpor. De novo, aquele desejo insaciável voltava a atormentá-lo. Mesmo assim, resistiu e recuou um passo para contemplá-la.  
"Um homem teria que ser insano para encontrar um defeito em você, Temperance."

"Você sabe que perfeição, exceto por construções matemáticas..." - Ela começava outro de seus monólogos racionais, quando bateram à porta.

"Senhor, a carruagem está pronta." - Anunciou o escravo.  
Booth ofereceu o braço a Temperance e, juntos, os dois saíram do aposento.

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CASELLA DI ISABELLA (A CAIXA DE ISABELLA)**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral...

* * *

Sim sim sim, eu voltei rs...

Tenho recebido os recadinhos de vcs (até no orkut, né Nessa? rs...) e pra falar a verdade, foi o que me fez voltar. E desta vez, para terminar, mas antes, tem uns bons capítulos pela frente.

Agradeço a vcs que me animaram e não desistiram da história ;) vcs são a inspiração!

* * *

Quanto mais se aproximavam do salão, mais crescia a apreensão de Temperance. Até ali, havia conseguido desempenhar seu papel de maneira relativamente convincente. Agora, porém, estava prestes a se defrontar com pessoas que conheciam Isabella, e a conheciam muito bem.

Onde estaria a chave do enigma? Perguntou a si mesma. Por instante, teve vontade de dar as costas e sair. Não era uma pessoa de se sentir forçada a ter de fazer o que não queria, se não houvessem motivos lógicos e satisfatórios para tanto. Mas essa situação extrapolava qualquer racionalidade. Encarou Booth e seus olhares se encontraram. Ele nada disse, limitando-se a arquear as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de forma provocativa.

Automaticamente, Brennan ergueu o queixo e sentiu-se mais calma.

As grandes portas abriram-se para deixá-los passar. Os guardas com uniformes brancos e azuis anunciaram sua chegada com um breve toque de cornetas. Quando Brennan e Booth adentraram no recinto, a música cessou e as vozes se calaram. Em silêncio, os dois cruzaram o salão, seus passos ecoando no piso de mármore branco e negro, e avançaram até o tablado onde o duque de Siena os aguardava.

Imediatamente, o corpo de Temperance enrijeceu-se. As mãos de Booth, em suas costas, perceberam a mudança de postura.

Ao fazerem uma leve reverência ante o duque e afastarem-se, com Booth à frente, cumprimentando os conhecidos, nada mais de diferente aconteceu. Exceto que o duque, durante a noite toda, não tirou os olhos de Brennan.

E eram olhos frios que ela bem conhecia, na figura do serial killer Edward Epps.

* * *

"Senhora, seu irmão e seu primo estão aqui para vê-la" anunciou Angela. "E seu primo Hacker pede permissão para subir a seus aposentos."

"O que? Andrew? Não, não, diga que espere." Ela temia que um encontro tão próximo a fizesse cometer algum engano, especialmente pensando nas coisas que havia lido no diário: o relacionamento amoroso de Isabella e seu primo. Certamente, havia ouvido falar que Booth passaria alguns dias fora treinando os soldados e se aproveitara para chegar a ela.

"Como sempre, está linda!" Andrew Hacker começou, sorridente, ao vê-la descer as escadas. Dito isso, beijou-a no rosto e cochichou: "Quero falar-lhe a sós, Tempe. Não me venha com pretextos."

Brennan sorriu sem vontade e se dirigiu ao irmão, que estava acompanhado de uma mulher loira.

"Tempe! Por que não foi mais à nossa casa depois que se casou? Papai tem reclamado disso."

"Minha vida já não é tão simples quanto costumava ser, Russ".

"É, estou vendo... Ah, esta é uma amiga, Payton Perotta."

"Olá!" - Ambas responderam.

"Por que não damos uma volta pelo jardim?" - Sugeriu Hacker.

Angela, parada num canto, fez menção de acompanhar Temperance, quando Hacker lhe deu uma olhada de cima a baixo.

"Não tem serviços a fazer, ou vai ficar no meio dos convidados de sua senhora como se fosse pessoa importante?"

"Andrew, fale outra vez com Angela assim e será a última vez que entra nesta casa!"

"Temperance? Está discutindo comigo para defender uma criada?"

"Não é adequado para uma mulher na minha posição andar sem minha aia" Ela sabia que, na época, era o usual.

"Acho que é uma boa política conduzir-me de modo impecável... Pelo menos por enquanto."

"Parece que o casamento lhe fez muito bem, Temperance. Não concorda comigo, Andrew?" Russ começou.

"É evidente que o casamento lhe fez bem. Afinal, Temperance tem o mais belo homem de Siena em sua cama" Perotta interveio.

Perotta virou-se e encarou-a diretamente. Por um instante fugaz, seus olhos verdes brilharam de modo malévolo. Depois seu olhar suavizou-se deliberadamente, num sorriso falso.

"Se aquele bastardo a estiver maltratando, eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos!" - Aos poucos, ele a conduziu de modo a deixar os outros para trás.

Sabia que Hacker tencionava pôr fim à vida de Booth. Sabia disso, muito antes de encarnar no corpo de Isabella. Entretanto, ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta foi o que bastou para tornar a verdade ainda mais terrível. Ademais, ela era uma cúmplice no crime que se estava por cometer. Mais que nunca, teve consciência de sua responsabilidade sobre vida de Booth. Cabia a ela, com as informações que tinha, mudar o rumo da trágica história que lera no diário antigo.

"Não passa de um tolo, Andrew. Será que fez planos a vida inteira só para arruiná-los com uma estocada de sua espada? Só para satisfazer seu orgulho?"

"Do que está falando? Eu só quero protegê-la..."

Andrew quis tocá-la. Brennan se esquivou.

"Se realmente quer me proteger, então espere por sua hora. Ela haverá de chegar."

"Não a compreendo. Combinamos que esperaríamos até que encontrasse um meio discreto de..." Aqui, interrompeu-se e olhou de soslaio para os outros que vinham mais atrás na direção dos dois. "Meu problema com seu marido bastardo é pessoal, sabe disso!"

Brennan deu um passo para trás. Estudou-o dos pés à cabeça e, embora sentisse um princípio de pânico ante a reação extremada dele, foi com desprezo que o encarou.

"Então prefere manchar suas mãos de sangue e pôr tudo a perder. E para quê? É disso que precisa para provar que é homem?" - Ela precisava ganhar algum tempo.

Ele a fulminou com o olhar.

"Não, Tempe. Sabe melhor do que ninguém do que eu preciso" replicou num tom aveludado.

Novamente, estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Ela recuou depressa.

"Não! Lembre-se de que não estamos sozinhos."

"Então quando, Tempe? Quando?"

"Pare de me pressionar, Andrew. Não gosto disso."

"Eu esperei que se casasse com o bastardo para que assumíssemos o poder e nos livrássemos dele, então seria minha, apenas minha. E agora pede-me tempo? Não me diga que se apaixonou por ele, Tempe? Juro que o matarei."

"Angela, não me sinto bem, vamos entrar. Desculpem, mas conhecem o caminho de saída" Temperance apressou-se em se livrar da inconveniente conversa, deixando Hacker furioso.

Da janela de seu gabinete, Hank Booth viu o grupo se afastar e a mulher de seu neto entrar na mansão com a criada. A julgar pela postura rígida de todos, tudo indicava que as coisas não haviam corrido muito bem entre eles durante o passeio.

* * *

Mais tarde, Temperance sentou-se à mesa de jantar, onde Hank já a aguardava.

Ele havia observado Temperance atentamente nos últimos dias. Como um predador que estuda sua presa. Todavia, não presenciara em nenhum momento as famosas demonstrações de arrogância e leviandade da outra, a que pensava ser ela. Ele se recordou da expressão dela na noite de núpcias: olhos arregalados, pânico, confusão, desamparo. E, sobretudo, inocência... Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Era como se existissem duas mulheres completamente distintas.

A palavra _bruxa_ cruzou-lhe o pensamento. Hank afastou-a da mente. Aquela era uma hipótese terrível demais para ser sequer levada em consideração. Ainda assim, antes de se virar para receber Temperance, ele fez o sinal-da-cruz para se proteger de uma possível entidade maligna.

"Boa noite, Temperance."

"Boa noite, Hank."

Hank Booth estudou-a com cuidado enquanto ela se sentava, ajeitando a armação do longo vestido. Seu rosto não revelava aborrecimento com relação às maneiras rudes dele.

Brennan fitou-o, tentando adivinhar o que ele poderia estar pensando. Desde o início, pressentira que não gostava e não confiava nela.

Por um longo momento o avô de Booth não disse nada, limitando-se a encará-la com expressão fatigada. Com os ombros curvados, parecia extremamente vulnerável e infeliz. Brennan compadeceu-se dele, pensando na doença que, sabia-o de antemão, o levaria prematuramente para o túmulo. Esse era um traço do destino que não seria capaz de alterar, refletiu com tristeza e frustração.

Brennan estremeceu. Desejou que não lhe tivesse sido dado conhecer esse futuro.

Hank começou a se irritar com a passividade dela, que aguardava pacientemente sem nenhuma manifestação da típica insolência de sua família, os Brennan. Se Temperance ao menos demonstrasse petulância, seria muito mais fácil tratá-la com rispidez. E se a tivesse julgado mal? Seria possível que estivesse cometendo uma injustiça ao pensar que ela pertencia à mesma laia da família? Afinal, os Brennan o haviam perseguido durante anos. Tentara sondar o neto a respeito de Temperance, mas ele simplesmente se recusara a tocar no assunto, alegando que seu casamento não era da conta de ninguém.

De repente, sentiu-se um tolo. Não tinha nenhuma razão para repreendê-la. Obviamente seria absurdo censurá-la por passear com o irmão e o primo. Havia intimado Angela, ameaçado-a até, que se soubesse de algo da patroa, deveria contar-lhe, mas ela garantiu que a conduta de Brennan havia sido ireepreensível.

"Não é minha intenção proibi-la de ver sua família, Temperance" começou em tom educado.

Brennan obrigou-se a ficar impassível. No íntimo, estava exultante. Finalmente tinha um motivo para se distanciar de Andrew. Certamente, era onde o Booth avô iria chegar.

Para que sua alegria não ficasse muito evidente, arqueou as sobrancelhas, afetando espanto.

"Há alguma razão especial para essa solicitação?"

"É uma mulher inteligente, Temperance. Ademais, tem olhos e ouvidos, correto? Quero o melhor para meu neto".

"Eu não sei o que isso significa. É claro que tenho... ah, metaforicamente falando, óbvio."

Hank estudou-a por um momento antes de sorrir. As criadas já haviam comentado que ela, quase sempre, não entendia algumas sutilezas da linguagem. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia, era mulher de inteligência única.

"Temperance, ama meu neto?"

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Nem mesmo ela havia ousado se fazer tal pergunta. Amava o parceiro? Amava aquele homem que era e não era o agente do FBI?

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, Hank." Respondeu com simplicidade.

"E acha que Seeley a ama?"

"Não posso falar por ele. Isso o senhor mesmo terá que lhe perguntar."

Ela bebeu um gole do vinho que a criada acabara de servir e, ao olhá-la, Hank teve certeza que não havia qualquer falsidade nela.

"Talvez eu a tenha julgado mal, Temperance. Em nome da felicidade de meu neto, espero que sim."

Ele não disse mais nada. Brennan compreendeu a mensgem implícita naquelas palavras. Compreendeu que não poderia cometer nenhum deslize, pois seria vigiada. E compreendeu também que, com o tempo, talvez encontrasse um aliado no velho duque. Sim, tudo seria uma questão de tempo.

* * *

Booth escutava o amigo Lance Sweets relatar sua última aventura amorosa enquanto cavalgavam de volta à cidade. Em seu íntimo, ia crescendo uma inexplicável frustração, e mal prestava atenção à narrativa do companheiro. Não compreendia. Fizera um treinamento pesado com seus melhores homens e o resultado não poderia ter sido melhor. Então por que não estava satisfeito? Por que se sentia amargo e descontente?

"Então, Booth... Booth? Então eu vi um elefante roxo voando pelo céu..." Sweets percebeu que seu amigo e superior não o ouvia.

"Han, o que? O que disse, Sweets?"

O jovem começou a rir. "Nada! Só queria comprovar minha teoria de que não ouviu uma palavra do que eu lhe dizia."

"Eu estava ouvindo, ora."

Sweets tornou a rir. "Pode ser que sim. Mas seu pensamento estava muito longe daqui. Posso até adivinhar a causa de sua distração."

Booth dirigiu-lhe um olhar enviesado e praguejou baixinho. Tinha que dar um basta naquela situação patética. Desde que entrara nos aposentos de Temperance, na noite de núpcias, a imagem dela o perseguira sem trégua, povoando-lhe os pensamentos durante o dia e indo busca-lo em seus sonhos durante a noite. Sentia o cheiro dela aonde quer que fosse e, quando empunhava a espada, era a textura de sua pele que tateava na ponta dos dedos. O rosto de Temperance surgia-lhe diante dos olhos nos momentos mais inesperados. Parecia viver a beira do sonho. Ou do pesadelo. Era uma agonia.

"Não entendo o motivo de seu conflito, Booth. Devia ficar contente, pois lhe deram por esposa uma linda mulher. Já imaginou se, em vez dela, lhe dessem uma megera gorda e vesga?"

Mas Booth não achou graça na brincadeira. Não confiava em Temperance, a despeito de sua aura de inocência. Não obstante, não conseguia ficar longe dela. Como explicar a Sweets que, em apenas algumas semanas, Temperance o dominara com um sentimento que ia muito além da simples paixão física? A perspectiva de perder o controle sobre si o aterrorizava.

"Penso que devemos ir à casa de Madame Rebecca, que tal? Talvez uma das meninas possa ajudá-lo a esquecer um pouco sua esposa. Se é que realmente deseja esquece-la..."

"Sim, é uma boa idéia" Booth concordou sem muita convicção.

Na verdade, a ideia não o aprazia e não aliviou seu coração. As mulheres do bordel eram bonitas, saudáveis e habilidosas. E ele não tinha vontade de se deitar com nenhuma delas...

Os dois atravessaram o saguão escuro e frio, suas botas ecoando no piso de mármore. Tiraram as capas e descalçaram as luvas, entregando-as aos lacaios que corriam para recebê-los.

"E agora, Sweets, que tal uma taça de vinho e uma boa refeição após os labores do dia?" propôs Booth.

"É uma boa idéia!"

* * *

Já era bastante tarde quando Temperance ouviu os cascos dos cavalos se aproximando da casa.

"Booth..." Falou baixinho para, em seguida, vestir o roupão e sair do quarto.

Quando chegou às escadas, deu de cara com Booth, que preparava-se para subir. Ela não disse nada, mas sorriu-lhe e começou a descer as escadas.

Esquecendo-se de Sweets, das ordens que estava prestes a dar ao criado e de tudo o mais, Booth galgou a escadaria e deteve-se um degrau abaixo de Temperance.

"Tempe..." murmurou, cheio de remorso. Não estava acostumado a ter aquele tipo de remorso e receou que a esposa detectasse a culpa que se escondia por trás de seus olhos.

Ele desviou o olhar para não sucumbir à tentação de arrancar o sorriso dos lábios dela com um beijo.

Só então ela notou a presença do jovem psicólogo do FBI.

"Sweets, o criado irá lhe mostrar seu quarto. Amanhã nos falamos. Boa noite. Quero ir para o quarto, estou cansado" Booth resmungou para Temperance voltando a ficar carrancudo. Sabia que, se ficasse ali mais um minuto que fosse, não resistiria à vontade de tocá-la. E odiou-se por isso.

* * *

Temperance, deitada na ampla cama, mirava os deuses e ninfas que adornavam o dossel, enquanto Booth, na outra peça, limpava-se e despia-se das roupas imundas da viagem. Para Booth, ela era como uma daquelas ninfas, pensou.

Brennan torceu as mãos, tentando imaginar como poderia usar seus conhecimentos do futuro sem ser acusada de bruxaria.

Havia, porém, uma incógnita que seus conhecimentos não elucidavam: ela não sabia quanto tempo ainda lhe restava. Sem querer, olhou para o retrato de Isabella. Estremeceu. Ficou tensa a ponto de explodir. Aquele quadro era um lembrete de que vivia uma farsa. Nunca sabia se no dia seguinte acordaria como a Dra. Temperance Brennan.

De repende, a porta escancarou-se e Booth surgiu. A luz vacilante das velas dançava em seu rosto, atirando-lhe sombras indecisas.

Ele fitou-a demoradamente. Sentada na cama larga, Temperance parecia pequena e frágil, embora na verdade não fosse nem uma coisa nem outra. Booth queria odiá-la, mas sabia que isso estava acima de suas forças. Queria fazer amor com ela. Recusava-se a nomear a loucura que sentia por aquela mulher; fosse o que fosse, estava lá, consumindo-o dia-a-dia, minuto a minuto.

E Booth acabara de passar pela experiência mais frustrante de sua vida. Bebera vinho de boa qualidade e ficara rodeado de belas mulheres que tudo fizeram para despertar-lhe o desejo. Mas ele não havia conseguido sequer tocá-las.

Furioso, atravessou o quarto e parou diante da cama.

Brennan, de imediato, percebeu a agitação dele. Sentiu o cheiro de vinho que vinha dele.

"Booth, onde estava antes de vir para cá?" Ela, como uma antropóloga e conhecedora dos hábitos das diferentes sociedades, logo intuiu. Ele havia estado com outras mulheres, cortesãs, certamente. Subitamente, sentiu o calor percorrer-lhe o rosto. Ciúmes? Não sabia, apenas que tratava-se de uma sensação muito ruim.

Ele segurou-lhe o braço com força e ela o encarou.

"O que está fazendo, Booth?"

"É uma feiticeira! Uma bruxa!" ele acusou. "Em poucas semanas, conseguiu levar-me à loucura! Aonde quer que eu vá, sinto seu cheiro. Cada vez que olho para outra mulher, enxergo apenas seu rosto, Temperance..."

Sem perceber, Booth afrouxou a pressão nos pulsos dela, e o que fora um gesto bruto, transformou-se numa carícia.

Brennan permanecia imóvel.

"Estive na companhia de belas mulheres e fui incapaz de tocá-las, maldita seja!"

Brennan mordeu o lábio para não sorrir diante da explosão de Booth. Ele parecia um menino mimado queixando-se de não conseguir comer um confeito porque já tinha se empanturrado de doces.

Ela ergueu as mãos e pousou-as sobre o tórax musculoso, olhando-o.

"Booth, você precisa entender que o conceito de masculinade, assim como outros que guiam a conduta humana, são históricamente construídos. Quero dizer, antropologicamente falando..."

"Cale-se, Temperance..." Ele a beijou com um sorriso. Já havia notado como ela, do nada, falava coisas não muito comuns para uma mulher. Eram detalhes que a tornavam única e encantadora a seus olhos.

Sem solta-la, se ajoelhou sobre a cama. Um a um, beijou-lhe os dedos, depois a palma das mãos.

Brennan contemplou os lábios dele roçando sua pele e sentiu uma onda de desejo. Com a língua, Booth traçou uma trilha de fogo na palma de sua mão. Brennan emitiu um gemido abafado. Ainda segurando sua mão, ele fitou-a. Temperance tinha os olhos semicerrados e os lábios trêmulos, parecendo prontos para acolher um beijo.

Devagar, retirou a mão dos lábios dele e enroscou os dedos nos cabelos negros e atraiu-o para si, até que Booth repousasse a cabeça na maciez de seu ventre.

Enquanto seu desejo se intensificava, Booth deu-se conta de que Temperance lhe dera a resposta para sua pergunta muda. Endireitou-se e guiou as mãos dela até os botões de sua camisa. Com os olhos presos aos dele, Brennan começou a despi-lo.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
